


En Un Azar de Estrellas

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Siendo honesta, Jyn considera que Cassian se preocupa demasiado por la misión que se avecina. Tiene una leve idea de cómo ayudarlo a relajarse, aunque el método sea poco ortodoxo.





	En Un Azar de Estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Fill para el prompt _throat kiss_ ;) Para Daphne, que desde Diciembre me acompaña en esto de vivir en negación, y ya hace tiempo le debía una historia en español :)

La cabina estaba sumida en penumbras, excepto por la pálida luz azulada del hiperespacio que se filtraba a través del transparicero. Jyn entró con pasos cautelosos, pisando despacio, intentando que el duracero hiciera el menor ruido posible bajo su peso. Una placa crujió bajo su bota. Contuvo el aliento, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Jyn, ya sé que estás ahí—la voz de Cassian rompió el silencio, pareció resonar con fuerza dentro de la silenciosa habitación—, te oí cuando entraste.

De sus labios escapó un suspiro frustrado. Cubrió los metros que la separaban del asiento del piloto prácticamente a zancadas.

Evidentemente, ya era hora de que lo dejase estar, no tenía sentido. Intentar sorprender a un espía ya era complicado, sorprender a Cassian era prácticamente imposible —incluso para ella. Aunque, técnicamente, Jyn había logrado sorprenderlo _una vez_.

Él había tenido la guardia baja, es verdad, y probablemente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a Jyn se le ocurriría plantarle un beso en la boca. No lo había visto venir. Siendo honesta, ella _tampoco_. Lo único que recuerda con exactitud de ese momento en la cabina de carga es una mezcla de ansiedad, pavor, zozobra—

_Miedo._

Miedo de que algo sucediera durante la misión, a él, o a ella misma. Miedo de haber dejado pasar de nuevo la oportunidad de decirle cómo se sentía, miedo de haber desperdiciado otra oportunidad de ser honesta sobre sus sentimientos, cuando podría bien no haber otra en el futuro. Miedo de no volver a verlo de nuevo. Miedo de _perderlo_.

Nunca había sido buena con las palabras. Ni la labia ni la elocuencia eran su fuerte. Por el contrario, más de una vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo —o, sin pretenderlo, el dedo en una llaga más que dolorosa— tratando de explicarse.

Hablar a través de actos siempre le había resultado más sencillo. Así que cuando la mirada preocupada de Cassian había encontrado la suya, de ojos verdes bien abiertos brillando de lágrimas sin derramar, labios temblorosos,  siguió el impulso que le palpitaba en el pecho.

Recuerda haberse parado de puntillas, haber estrujado su chaqueta en un puño, entrever sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente, la parálisis de su estupefacción, el soplo de su respiración caliente en la cara antes de que bajara a sus pulmones, haciéndole cosquillas. Recuerda haberse separado inmediatamente después de haber presionado sus labios con los suyos, de haber sentido el roce suave y áspero, temblando, el miedo traicionándola de nuevo haciendo que dejara escapar una extraña mezcla entre un jadeo y un gemido atemorizado—

De repente, el corazón le había empezado a latir en los oídos y el espasmo del miedo, de haberlo arruinado todo, la había hecho retroceder.

Recuerda también cómo el recular de su cuerpo encontró una fuerza empujándola en la dirección contraria. La mano de Cassian de repente acunándole la base del cuello, anidándose en su pelo, empujándola hacia adelante con dedos temblorosos.

Menos brusquedad en ese nuevo encuentro de labios, pero no por ello menos vacilante ni trémulo. La inseguridad y la vacilación se habían ido esfumando de a poco, con cada roce y leve movimiento—

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Cassian ya no la miraba sólo de reojo, la observaba abiertamente… y ella se dejaba mirar, sin pretender que no había notado sus ojos contemplándola. Dejaba que una sonrisa sincera, jovial –y hasta a veces juguetona— le curvara los labios.

Ya no se escondían el uno del otro. Quizás aún tenían la costumbre de no mostrarse abiertamente afectuosos entre ellos cuando había una multitud, ni a ella ni a Cassian le agradaba ser el centro de la atención, miradas o murmullos —más allá de que está completamente segura de que los rebeldes tenían las mentes más imaginativas de toda la galaxia, y deben de haber corrido más de una variopinta colección de rumores desde su misión a Scarif.

—¿Cuánto hasta Coruscant? —preguntó Jyn, descansando su antebrazo en el respaldo de la silla del piloto.

—Seis horas, quizá menos— respondió él, la vista fija en los controles.

—Pensé que estábamos viajando en automático —repuso ella.

No tenía mucho sentido que Cassian estuviese tras los controles, siendo ese el caso. No parecía que tuviera la intención de salir del hiperespacio y volver a hacer un salto para cubrir sus huellas en el sistema de la navi-computadora —y, de todos modos, ya habían hecho uno hacía menos de dos horas estándar.

La silla chirrió y el respaldo se movió bajo su brazo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Cassian mirándola fijamente, una ceja levemente arqueada y un brillo curioso en su mirada, tenía la sospecha de que se estaba tragando una sonrisa.

—Así es —fue su escueta respuesta—. ¿Sucede algo? Quiero decir… pensé que estabas ocupada con los preparativos—

Dejó la frase en el aire. Jyn supuso que era natural que se preocupara, después de todo esta sería su primera misión encubierta. Cassian no parecía muy convencido que una misión al corazón del Imperio fuera lo más apropiado, ni mencionar sensato, como prueba de fuego. Había hecho oídos sordos a sus argumentos de que su bautizo había sido meses atrás en Scarif, que tal precedente la dejaba bien plantada y no debería estar buscándole la quinta pata al clawcat. Sin embargo, Cassian insistía en que no había punto de comparación entre un contexto y el otro -iban a infiltrarse a reuniones sociales, galas, eventos y situaciones diametralmente opuestos a la rigidez y rectitud militar, donde no había más que ser uno del montón y camuflarse entre la monotonía gris, imitar a rajatabla protocolos.

Según Cassian, ella carecía del bajage y contexto necesario. Lo poco que pudiera rememorar de su infancia era cuasi irrelevante. Para empezar, Jyn no tenía exactamente lo que se podría denominar como vasta experiencia en reglas de decoro, formalidad y corrección, mucho menos de la alta sociedad Coruscantiana —tales convenciones sociales tendían a ser extremadamente superfluas, sobre todo cuando se crecía en zonas de guerra y se intentaba sobrevivir.

O quizás lo que más le preocupaba y ponía nervioso a partes iguales fuera lo que la misión implicaba: hacerse pasar por una pareja recién casada, él un flamante oficial del Imperio recién ascendido y asignado a los territorios del Borde Exterior, ella una ciudadana de la Ciudad Capital que había quedado completamente prendada por el oficial en cuestión.

—No puede ser demasiado complicado —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros—, pretender ser una consentida y una ingenua, pretender que no entiendo charlas de política… sólo tengo que asentir y sonreír como una tonta todo el tiempo y bastará.

—El acento, ¿lo tienes verdad?

Hubiera bufado, pero comprendía de dónde venía su preocupación. Si usaba una palabra fuera de sitio o pronunciaba de forma incorrecta, podría dar pie a que la gente comenzara a sospechar.

—Sí, ya deja de preocuparte.

Tenían que pasar desapercibidos, estar atentos a cualquier información que los imperiales pudieran soltar sin querer, ser diestros para lograr sonsacarles datos sin que se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo. Usualmente, sólo se necesitaba adornar con elogios y alabanzas al imperio y sus fuerzas militares, sus valientes soldados, y luego encontrar un oficial de alto rango pasado de copas o un recluta recién graduado con ansias de impresionar.

Indagar sin poner a nadie en alerta era la parte difícil.

—Recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado con— empezó nuevamente él.

Jyn soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—Las palabras, lo sé. Te oí las primeras veinte veces que-

—Ambos sabemos que el que me hayas oído no significa que me hayas _escuchado_ , Jyn— había un inconfundible tono de reproche y reprimenda en su voz—. Vamos a estar rodeados de imperiales, tienes que-

Lo que sea que fuera a agregar en su exposición se ahogó a medio camino. Jyn sonrió maliciosamente contra su cuello.

—Tener cuidado —murmuró contra su piel—. Te _escuché_.

Quizás darle un beso, rozándole la curva del cuello con la lengua, había sido demasiado pícaro y descarado de su parte, considerando las circunstancias. O quizás lo descarado había sido ahogar una risita cuando su respiración pasó a ser un resuello jadeante. O quizás, más descarado aún, había sido deslizar la mano por debajo del pliegue de su camisa.

En cualquier caso, observó los remolinos azules fuera de la cabina antes de agregar en un susurro,

—La nave está en piloto automático, ¿verdad? —se tomó la licencia de dejar que su mano explorase con libertad —por otras… _seis horas, quizá menos_.

—Jyn…

—Quiero decir, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo…

 

Se mordió los labios, en un infructuoso intento por ocultar la sonrisa que le tensaba las mejillas. Dibujó sin patrón con la punta de los dedos sobre su piel, sintió con las yemas la dureza del esternón. El palpitar pulsó contra la palma de su mano.

Se acurrucó contra su pecho, y dejó que la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el cosquillear de su suspirar, el subir y bajar de su acompasada respiración, le acunaran el sueño.

* * *

 

Horas después, él le quebraría el ensueño con sus labios haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Y ella se ahogaría con su risa, el hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo, pretendiendo alejarse pero secretamente crispándose buscándolo, buscando prolongar cada roce de sus labios, de sus manos, de la tibieza de su piel en la suya.

Le echaría los brazos al cuello, para después buscarle los labios y dejar que le quitara el aire, riendo luego entre su respiración entre cortada, rozándole la mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

—Vamos a hacernos pasar por _recién casados_ , y luego tú dices que soy _yo_ la que no se lo toma en serio.

No prestaría atención a su queja, demasiado ocupada en reírse de la forma en la que prácticamente toda la cara se le contorsionaría en una mueca de incredulidad. Algo le diría que él se las cobraría con creces, pero por ahora, ella se ocuparía de _saborear_ su pequeña victoria.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace fácil años que no escribía en mi primera lengua y se siente... raro, y me emociona a la vez :') Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, ~~planeo hacer de estos fills una serie de ficlets desconectados, porque, por qué no :D~~. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y cualquier crítica/comentario es más que bienvenido ♥


End file.
